CSIs in Trouble
by CalleighFan4ever
Summary: This takes place right after the Season 7 Finale Calleigh finds Eric passed out and is'nt sure if he will make it.
1. Chapter 1

As Calleigh Duquesne was walking back to the Hummer, crying her eyes out, she noticed a blood trail and decided to follow it. She was walking for about a half mile before she came across a body. She was about to pull out her cell and call Tara Price, the M.E, so she can come out and examine it when it started breathing and she realized it was Eric Delko! He had passed out from so much blood loss. She ran over to him and started to call Horatio Caine.

"Hey Calleigh, what's up?" H asked. "It's Eric! He is passed out! I'm taking him to the ER," Calleigh said in between sobs. "Ok I will meet you there," H said

Calleigh scooped Eric up, it took everything she had not to drop him, and rushed him to the ER. When they got there Calleigh cried out "I need a gurney here right now!" the nurse ran and got one. Calleigh put Eric on it and the nurse asked what happened. "He got shot! He has lost a lot of blood," Calleigh explained as the nurse rushed him into the OR. "Ok well I'm sorry but you can't come past here I will need you to wait in the waiting area I will tell you when he comes out," The nurse said.

Calleigh went over to the waiting area and couldn't stop crying. When she saw H come in she tried to compose herself enough so she could tell him what happened.

"Hey H," she said as he came over. "Hey Calleigh, now will you explain to me what happened?" as Calleigh thought about it she started crying again but she was determined to tell H what happened. "Well I was starting to go back to the Hummer when I saw a blood trail. I decided to follow it and I saw Eric about half a mile away from the main road passed out. So I called you and brought him here. He is in the OR now he should be out soon."

Just then Natalia Boa Vista and Ryan Wolfe walked in they saw Calleigh and H and ran over to them. "Hey Cal, we heard you found Eric!" Natalia exclaimed. "Is he ok? Is he hurt?"

"I don't know if he is ok he is in the OR. He got shot. I shot him!" Calleigh was crying so hardly now she thought she would never stop! She never knew someone could produce so many tears. Ryan went over to get a bottle of water for Calleigh. "Calleigh he will be fine I know he will he is strong. Here is some water you don't want to get dehydrated now," Ryan said. "Thanks Ryan, you guys are the best!"

About a half hour later a nurse came out and started walking over to the CSIs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this is short I'm not sure where I want to go with the story I have a couple of ideas though. Please review and tell me how you like it I like both good and bad criticism. It helps me a lot with my writing. **

* * *

_About a half hour later a nurse came out and started walking over to the CSIs._

"Eric is out of surgery and is doing well. Follow me and I will take you to his room," the Nurse said. Calleigh was so relived she was crying again, though, this time they were happy tears instead of sad. When she walked into the room and saw Eric hooked up to all the wires she ran over to him and was apologizing. "I'm so sorry Eric!" she said crying. "It's ok Calleigh I know you didn't mean it. It was me who was doing wrong not you. I'm sorry for putting you in that situation," Eric replied to her. "How long is he going to be here?" H asked the nurse. "For about another day, it depends upon how well he recovers," The nurse replied.

Natalia and Ryan walk over then. "How are you feeling?" Natalia asked. "Don't ask him that you sound like his psychiatrist!" Ryan whispered to her. "No it's ok Ryan, thanks for asking Natalia. I am feeling ok my shoulder hurts a lot but the pain killers should help," Eric said. "Well we should get going," H said to Natalia, Ryan, and Calleigh. "I'm going to stay a little while longer," Calleigh said so H, Natalia, and Ryan left Calleigh and Eric alone. "Well I got to get back to work so I'll see you two later," H said. "Ok bye," Natalia and Ryan said at the same time. When H was far enough away Natalia whispered to Ryan. "Do you think there is something going on between Calleigh and Eric?"

"Yes I totally do! I mean you saw the way she was crying over him. When she told me she shot at him back at the scene when he was fleeing she looked like she had just about lost it," Ryan replied. "I hope she is ok," Natalia said. "Me too," Ryan agreed.

Meanwhile back in Eric's room Calleigh and Eric are talking. "Why were you helping your father?! You know all of this could have been prevented if you didn't help him," exclaimed Calleigh. "I know and I really sorry but…" Eric was in the middle of saying before Calleigh interrupted. "But what? There are no buts about it! If you would have died I think I might have too!"

"I know I'm really sorry Calleigh," Eric pleaded. "Come here." She came over and he pulled her down and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. "Calleigh… I love you so much."

"I love you too." As she said it she knew it was true. She leaned down and kissed him again. "Well I have to go I'll come in tomorrow and hopefully you can come home."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said as she left.


End file.
